Various navigation systems for providing a user with geographic information are known in the art and are widely used in civil and military applications. In general, the information may be descriptive of natural and manmade physical parameters of a geographic area and may for example describe a configuration of roadways and venues accessed by the roadways in the geographic area and their respective statuses.
By way of example, a car may be equipped with a navigation system to determine a current geographic location of the car and/or to guide the car from an origin point to a destination point by providing its driver with appropriate instructions.